The present invention relates to training equipment for canines and more particularly to a climbing structure for agility training.
Dog agility began as an exhibition sport in Great Britain, and was imported here in 1977. It was patterned after equestrian events and combines handler control, agility, and confidence. An agility ring is set up with a variety of obstacles. Obstacles include jumps, tunnels, a dog walk, a see-saw or teeter, an A-frame, and weaver poles. The ring is generally square, about 100xc3x97100 feet, and fenced off from the spectators. Dogs go through the ring on a leash with a handler (basic agility), or off leash with a guiding handler (advanced agility). They are judged by their ability to correctly negotiate the obstacles in a predetermined order. The dogs are judged primarily by the correctness by which they move on and off the obstacles and by which they stop and stay (on command) on other obstacles. The dogs are secondarily judged by their time in completing the obstacle course. This event requires significant training of both handler and dog.
The A-frame is a triangular shaped structure made up of a pair of symmetric panels 3-4 feet wide and approximately 9 feet long. A hinge typically joins the panels. The height of the A-frame at its peak can be adjusted by changing the length of a chain that couples the lower ends of the structure. In competition, the height of the A-frame is typically set at approximately 6 feet, 2 inches.
The dog walk is made up of three narrow planks typically joined by hinges. The planks are typically 12xe2x80x3 wide and 12 feet long. The middle plank is positioned parallel with the ground by a pair of adjustable bases and the other planks operate as entrance or exit ramps. The height of the middle plank is typically set 4 feet above the ground. In competition, the length of the dog walk is just under 30 feet.
Agility rings are appropriately sized to accommodate both of these structures. Homeowners wishing to train their own dogs often do not have enough space for both structures. What is needed is a structure that safely combines features from both the A-frame and the dog walk in a smaller area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a canine training device including a first surface having a pair of generally parallel sides spaced by a first predetermined distance and a second surface having a first region having generally parallel sides spaced by a second predetermined distance and a second region having a first dimension generally corresponding to the first predetermined distance and second dimension generally corresponding to the second predetermined distance, the first surface being coupleable to the second surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine training device including a first planar structure coupled to a second planar structure at a hingeable joint, the structures forming a generally triangular structure when supported by a support surface. The first structure having a pair of generally parallel sides spaced by a first predetermined distance and the second structure having a first region having generally parallel sides spaced by a second predetermined distance and a second region having a first dimension generally corresponding to the first predetermined distance and a second dimension generally corresponding to the second predetermined distance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine training device including a first planar structure and a second planar structure. The first and second structures coupleable at a hingeable joint. The first structure having a pair of generally parallel sides spaced by a first predetermined distance, the second structure having a first region having generally parallel sides spaced by a second predetermined distance and a second region having a first dimension generally corresponding to the first predetermined distance and a second dimension generally corresponding to the second predetermined distance.